Unexpected Interaction
by Cyberbaby
Summary: a spyla one shot dedicated to jazziejazz...part two now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is for one of my fans Jazziejazz as she wanted a spyla one shot. I don't know if it came out good or if it is what you are looking for but I hope you like it.**

Spencer paced out side the Davies loft. She stepped slowly one way than quickly the other way, her mind racing. Should she be here? Did she really want to tell Ashley all she was thinking? She meant it when she said they were over but she also didn't mean it. Lately her emotions had been all over the place and she wasn't sure which way to go.

Licking her lips she raised her hand and knocked. Before she lost the courage to continue standing there the door swung open revealing a barely clothes Kyla, her hair was put up in a pony tail allowing her face to shine free with sweat dripping down her forehead and down her cheeks finally dripping from her chin. All she had on was a black sports bra and some tiny booty shorts, now Spencer still loved Ashley but she definitely could appreciate another woman's body.

Shaking her head and chastising her self for thinking that way about her lover's half sister, a hand waving in front of her face brought her out of her self loathing, "Huh?"

"Hey you okay?" Kyla took the towel in her hand and wiped at the salty water on her face, "You spaced out for a second,"

"Yea...I mean yes I'm fine huh is Ashley here?" the squeak in her voice did not go unnoticed by the smaller brunette.

Kyla chuckled, "Sorry but you missed her."

"Oh,"

Biting her lip Kyla opened the door a bit more, "You can still come in. Ash said she'd be a few hours but should be back soon,"

Blue eyes glanced inside before hesitantly taking a step in than quickly back out, "I don't know. I think I'll just..."

She pointed behind her but before she could move a hand grasped her upper arm, "Wait...you sure your okay, you seem a bit preoccupied."

"It's nothing, really."

"Look Spence if you need to talk I'm here," she smiled blushing a bit, "I mean if you want to come in that is, we can watch a movie and not talk or what ever."

Spencer opened her mouth to decline but than she realized she did want to talk to someone about what she was thinking. Maybe than she wouldn't say the wrong thing when it came to saying the same stuff to Ashley so she nodded making Kyla grin and the two walked in with Kyla closing the door.

"So what were you doing?"

Kyla shrugged while tossing her towel back on the mat she had been on moments before the knock, "Just working out. I found this Tae Bo thing kind of fun and I burn fat too," she patted her belly.

This motion brought Spencer's eyes to the flat surface glistening with sweat; it flexed and moved as Kyla smacked it. She felt a desire burning in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a while, not since prom, the death of her brother and when her now ex girlfriend flew off to Europe leaving her to cope on her own.

"You...you don't need to lose any weight. I think you look good,"

Kyla noticed the look burning in Spencer's eyes, the same look some of her past boyfriend's had. It made her slightly uncomfortable, "Thanks,"

Spencer nodded trying to keep the blush from rising on her cheeks, "Welcome," she whispered.

The two stood there in silence, as awkward as it can be.

"So movie?"

Kyla snapped her eyes up, "Oh yea right sorry," she smiled sheepishly before running off to her room, sliding on the wood floor due to the sheen of sweat on the soles of her feet. She managed to hold her self up and with an embarrassed grin thrown Spencer's way she dashed into her room.

Spencer chuckled sitting down on the couch, her hands wringing the bottom of her shirt. Why she was so nervous she couldn't say but this felt different.

Kyla came back in with a case in her hands, "Practical Magic okay?"

Spencer nodded and Kyla put it in before sitting down next to the blonde, their thighs touching slightly as the brunette turned the television on and than started the movie. The blue screen began to produce moving pictures but it definitely wasn't Practical magic.

"What...what is this?" Spencer stuttered out, of course she knew what it was but did Kyla know it was in the case and put it on purposely or was it by accident?

"I...God!" she grabbed for the remote but Spencer snatched it up and held it close.

"Is this lesbian porn?" the blonde smirked making the brunette blush profusely and she wouldn't make eye contact.

"I...well see you..." licking her lips she glanced back at the screen which still had the moaning pleasure of the two women, slowly her brown eyes found the set of blue which held amusement, "Just you guys are always so...I just wanted to see what the big deal was!" she screeched standing up and wrapping her arms around her self.

"Why?" the word slipped before she had a chance to really think about it, usually she would just let it go make everything alright but not this time. This time she wanted to push, she needed it; she wanted to be the experienced one helping out the newbie.

"Why?" Spencer nodded. Kyla bit her lip in thought, "Honestly I don't know why."

"Come on sure you do," the blonde prodded earning her a shake of the brunette's head.

"No Spence I really don't. It just seemed interesting and just cause I get off on girl porn doesn't mean I'm gay!"

Spencer smirked, "So you've gotten off on it?"

"What...that's not what I meant...your...urg...can we not have this conversation please? Unless you know you want to talk about why you're here, than I'm all for it."

Spencer sighed sitting back down on the couch, "I just wanted to talk with Ash about...well about what I've been feeling."

Kyla loved that Spencer was taking the bait and not going on about what was on the television, still. She had to admit talking with the blonde and listening to the two women on the screen was turning her on, she shifted slightly feeling the moister beginning to pile in her underwear.

"And what are you feeling?" the brunette sat back down on the couch close to Spencer who didn't seem to notice or mind.

Shrugging she let her head fall on the back of the couch, "Everything...nothing..." her head snapped up quickly staring at the other girl, "I don't know. Lately I've been thinking about other girl's, not just Ashley. I...I want to try others out I guess."

"You mean like another girlfriend?"

"No," she shook her head shifting so she sat with one leg on the ground and the other under her ass, her knee pushing on Kyla's thigh, "Not another girlfriend just...sex I guess but that makes me feel so...."

"...dirty?"

"Yeah, I mean what is Ash going to think when I tell her that I want to have sex with someone else."

"You two aren't together," Kyla reminded her trying to block out the scream of one of the women on the screen who just orgasmed, she really wish Spencer would turn off the movie.

"That doesn't matter I still love her!" Spencer growled standing up, "You know what maybe I should go,"

She rushed to the door but Kyla was quick and rushed forward knowing that Spencer needed to finish getting things off her mind. She spun her around. Spencer was pushed against the door with the brunette pressed closely to her, both their breaths a bit ragged.

Spencer felt a rush of excitement run through her body and in an instant spun Kyla around and slammed her into the door. Lips crashed upon the small girl's who just stood there not responding. Spencer hands grabbing at the shorter girls waist, thumbs dipping slightly under the jeans eliciting a strangled moan from Kyla.

This brought Spencer out of the daze she pulled back letting both of them breath. Kyla slowly opened her eyes revealing how lust filled they were now, her breathing was erratic and her cheeks flushed heavily.

Spencer blinked once, twice and by the third time she was stepping away tugging her shirt further down in nervousness, "I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I don't know what happened,"

"Hormones?" Kyla nervously laughed out a bit to loud causing Spencer to shake her head with a smirk.

"Don't be funny right now," she whined.

Shrugging she went to step away from the door but realized Spencer was still to close and so she just slouched against the wood, "Sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Spencer sighed as she just now realized what she did.

"Not yet,"

This got Spencer's attention and as she glanced back to the girl in front of her she was engulfed inside the strong arms and her lips claimed. The quick motion had them taking steps backward until they fell on to the couch.

Kyla didn't comprehend what was happening until Spencer had her flipped on her back with her arms pinned above her head. Like a snake the blonde teased with her lips until a gasp escaped the brunette's lips giving the blonde her chance which she took slipping her tongue in. Tongues tangled in a heated grasp to make this okay that this wasn't some dirty secret that was to be kept from Ashley but no matter what it stayed in the back of their heads.

"This is wrong," Kyla broke the kiss but Spencer just kept laying light pecks along her jaw line.

"I know," she whispered out biting down on the brunette's left ear lobe, "...but it feels so damn good!"

The hiss made Kyla shudder, her underwear drenched more than any other time, "We...oh...god...should...stop!"

Spencer nipped at her pulse point than soothed it away with deliciously long licks of her wet hot tongue, "We should,"

Her voice came out breathlessly but her body kept going, licking, biting, sucking, nipping, and throwing the younger girl into a passion she didn't know existed. Soon Kyla felt Spencer sliding the sports bra upward and this broke the trance she was in, placing her hands on the older girl's shoulders she pushed away and sat up quickly.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered.

Smirking she crawled forward until the now shy girl leaned back and was lying on her back yet again, leaning over her with hands on both sides of the brunette's head she leaned down so their noses barely brushed and their eyes locked, "Taking advantage of the situation..."

"Spencer we should stop,"

"Why?"

Kyla sucked her bottom lip in donning the most adorable face, "Your Ashley's..."

Spencer roughly grabbed Kyla's hands and pinned them above her head holding them with one hand she brought the other down and caressed the brunette's stomach, "I don't belong to anyone...like you said we're not together."

"But...but I'm her sister,"

"Half..."

"Spence?"

"Kyla..." Spencer pulled back, "I know you're wet and I bet you planted that video didn't you huh wanted a little action for your self."

Spencer loved that she just said what ever came to mind and not hold back, not be that innocent girl she once was but was destroyed after prom. Now was the time to act not think and she was going to follow through with that.

"I'm not wet and ewwwww!" Kyla rolled her eyes at what the blonde had said but even she knew she was lying about not being wet she was in fact drenched, "Now get off..."

Spencer blew air out sitting back running her hands through her now disheveled hair, "I'm sorry Ky I didn't mean to come on so strong I just...urg...urges you know," she chuckled with a blush.

Kyla scrunched her nose up in thought, "Its not that I wouldn't Spence or that I don't want to but I'm straight and well mostly I don't want to hurt Ashley. She'd kill me if she found out and we just got our relationship to a good spot."

"So...you want to?"

"Spence god you have a one track mind, I did say a lot of other things in that sentence,"

Closing her eyes she leaned back on the couch, "I haven't had any and its getting to me,"

"Wow Spence you don't sound like your self you sound like..." she trailed off as she realized what she was about to say.

"Like who?" her voice took an edge to it.

Kyla glanced at her, "Ashley," she whispered.

"I do not," she got up and started pacing yet again only this time it was fast paced both ways, "If I sounded like Ashley you'd be on your back spread legged,"

Kyla gasped loudly at this, it wasn't like her friend to speak so...so...lewd. Licking her lips she got up stopping the blonde from moving, "What is wrong with you, why do you keep talking like...like that?"

Spencer dropped her shoulders, "I don't know. It just seems easier to say what's on my mind lately than to over think things."

The second woman on the screen climaxed bringing their attention back to the television. On screen the two girls lay cuddling yet still using dirty talk which was again getting the girls excited.

Spencer leaned down to the couch where she had dropped the remote and turned it off before turning to Kyla, "Did you plan that?"

"No...I huh was watching it when Ashley came home looking for me. When I heard my name I stashed it in that case, I totally forgot about it and since both of them are copies they don't have anything on the cover so I got them mixed up when putting it in."

"Oh,"

"Yeah...Look Spencer did you...I mean if I didn't stop you would we have?"

"I think so," she breathed in shakily, "In honesty I think I still want to but..."

"...Ashley?" Spencer nodded, "I thought so."

"What now?" the blonde questioned unsure what to do.

Kyla shrugged, "Um we watch a movie?" Spencer opened her eyes and smirked, "Not that kind of movie," the brunette smiled pushing her friend on the shoulder eliciting a laugh.

Kyla put on Practical Magic, the real one, and the two sat down on the couch. Spencer grabbed a blanket to cover her and Kyla up. She pulled the brunette over, Kyla tensed for a second before placing her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"We'll talk later?" Spencer whispered hopefully keeping her eyes on the screen.

Kyla took her head off the girl's shoulder placing a gentle kiss upon her lips, cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb against the skin, "We'll talk later," she whispered back before placing her head back down on the offered shoulder.

Both hoping the can figure things out with their emotions, hormones and the situation before Ashley finds out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay I had a few people request a second part so here it is. I actually really like this chapter so I hope you guys do too.**

Spencer found her self yet again out side the Davies' apartment pacing back and forth as her nervous twitched. She had decided enough was enough she was going to talk to Ashley and tell her about Kyla. She'd been avoiding both Davies' girls after she left the apartment with a soft kiss goodbye from the younger brunette. It wasn't fair to either of them and it wasn't fair to her self even though she still doesn't know who or what she wants.

Biting her lip she hoped only one of them was home, was she wrong to wish it was Kyla, little less drama that way. Spencer had no clue how Ashley would react to the fact she had kissed her half sister but she was betting on not very well. Ashley had a tendency to blow up and in this situation the blonde knew it was the right thing for the older brunette to do but she still didn't want to deal with it.

Closing her eyes she lifted her hand to knock but was met with a soft flesh covering her hand, blue eyes snapped open to see Kyla standing there holding her fist in her warm soft hand and a smirk gracing her lips, "This is the second time I've caught you outside the door,"

Spencer yanked her hand away ignoring the girl's twitch of a frown and rolled her eyes, "I just got here,"

Kyla chuckled, "I could see your shadow moving back and forth for at least five minutes,"

Again she rolled her eyes but this time with a slight blush, "Is Ashley here?" she asked trying to get the attention off herself.

This time Kyla did frown shaking her head, "She ran out to get some movies. We're doing a sisters night,"

Licking her lips and rubbing the back of her neck, "A sisters night huh...interesting?" it came out more as a question than a statement.

Shrugging her shoulders she opened the door a bit wider, "You can come in if you want. Wait for her,"

Spencer took a step in but than stepped back out again as she had done the first time the two had been left alone, "I don't think that's a good idea. Remember last time?"

"I remember," she whispered reaching out and slowly dragging Spencer behind her and into her room. She loved the heat coming from the taller girl's hand and sighed when she finally released it to sit on her bed.

Spencer hadn't actually been in Kyla's bedroom since she moved into the loft apartment with Ashley, always to busy talking, arguing or having sex in Ashley's room to really go any where else beside the bathroom and kitchen so she took some time looking around. The bed took up most of the left side while a dresser and bathroom took over the right. She had weird 60's like posters on her wall and beads coming down in front of her door way as a sort of door. It wasn't elegant or anything but it was just so Kyla, simple yet effective.

"So?"

Kyla spoke quietly bringing Spencer back to the fact that the two were yet again alone in the apartment and in a room with a bed, "So?" she whispered back unsure of what to say or do in the situation.

"You've been avoiding," it wasn't accusing or harsh just a fact stated and accepted.

"No I..." she cut herself off once receiving the patent Davies' glare. The one that pierces right through any lie, Spencer swore that Raife made the girls' go through some kind of CSI lie detecting class. He was in fact a rock star and couldn't handle his kids in dangerous situations so if he taught them that valued skill maybe they wouldn't end up in trouble. Shaking her head of that ridicules thought she settled her gaze on the now nervous brunette, "....have been avoiding. I'm sorry Kyla I just..."

Spencer flopped down on the bed, her legs hanging over the edge while her shirt shifted up revealing the milky white flesh beneath. Kyla licked her lips as she stared at it than raised her eyes over Spencer's heaving chest, watching the fall and rise of breasts she longed to see. She couldn't lie if asked that she'd been dreaming of the blonde since that day they made out and she didn't know if she wanted to any longer but she clamped her mouth shut knowing one peep to anyone especially Ashley would ruin what ever was going on with them.

The blonde had her arm resting against her eyes so she didn't see the brunette lean over her but she did feel the bed dip slightly, removing her arm she saw Kyla hovering above her with her arms on both sides of her head, licking her lips she dared her self not to glance down at the wet mouth more than a few inches from hers.

"Kyla?" she warned with a questioning word but this seemed to do nothing for the darkened lustful brown eyes.

"I missed you," she whispered back afraid to answer the one word question set before her. Instead she leaned down capturing the perfect plump lips earning her a moan for the effort. Hands threaded through her loose ringlets, tugging slightly sending pain rippling down her spine right to her center core which lit up like the forth of July. Soon she found her self pressed into the mattress while Spencer slowly dry humped against her jean clad leg.

Kyla felt it was unfair that the blonde was the only one gaining pressure where she needed it and tried to lift her hips to grind against the leg between hers but it seemed to pull away as she raised them. Groaning in frustration she tried again and failed.

"Spencer," she whined making the blonde pull away which in no way did she mean for that to happen.

She stared down at the younger girl. Face flushed, chest heaving, arousal filled brown eyes but not the eyes she was used to. Kyla had more hazelnut and when she was turned on they grew darker matching Ashley's regular eyes but Ash's screamed black and dangerous. Spencer never knew what would happen in the bedroom when the older Davies' girl was turned on so much you could no longer see the gold fleck in her eyes.

"Kyla," Spencer groaned pulling away not believing she was yet again in a make out session with the wrong Davies'.

"What?" the brunette groaned wanting that leg between hers so she could try and get the feeling of arousal to go away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Spencer sighed pulling away, "You know I have a harder time stopping my impulses lately,"

Once realizing she wasn't getting any at the moment she sat up and stared at the pacing girl, "You also have a habit of pacing," she nodded to the back and forth movement.

Spencer licked her lips and stopped walking placing her hands on her hips, "We can't keep doing this,"

"You're right but Spence I want you," she breathed out unsure on how the other girl would take the sentence.

Shaking her head in frustration she sat down next to the girl, "I want to be with you but I don't know if it's just sexually or something else,"

"What?"

Kyla's eyes widened at the paleness of Spencer as both of them slowly turned to the door way where Ashley stood with arms by her side and anger burning in her eyes, "Ashley?"

"Spencer what the fuck is this? Why did you just say...sexually...what?" Ashley was having a hard time breathing let alone comprehending what she had just over heard. She returned happy to have actually gotten the movies she set out for only to come home to see her sister and girlfriend...ex girlfriend...Spencer kissing.

"Ashley I...can explain,"

"You don't sound so sure Spencer," Ashley turned around not able to stare at them any more and stormed into her room with Spencer on her tail and Kyla trembling in her doorway watching the two disappear.

"Ashley will you listen to me please," Spencer pleaded afraid she was losing her best friend yet again and maybe even a chance to figure out if she still wanted her as a girlfriend.

"What is there to listen to huh? Sounds like you figured it out...you don't want me!" Ashley bite her lip hard so she didn't scream before spinning around and staring at the love of her life, "How did that happen?" she pointed out her door indicating Kyla.

Spencer felt the tears coming but was able to push them away and keep as calm as possible, "You were out when I came by and we talked and next thing I know we're were kissing,"

"My sister Spencer...God...I can't even wrap my mind around it!" Ashley screamed looking away and sitting down on her bed with her head in her hands.

"I know Ash I don't know how it happened either," Spencer sat on her knees in front of the newly broken girl.

"Do you want her?" she asked in her hands but Spencer understood.

"I don't know," she whispered back trying to pry the girl's hands away from her face. After a second of struggling Ashley finally lowered her hands with a humph and glare but it deter the blonde for a second, "I've been avoiding both of you since it happened, trying to think things through and I don't know anything Ashley."

Ashley leaned forward quickly capturing the younger girl's lips with in her, roughly sliding her fingers through golden locks trying to show anything and everything in that one kiss. Spencer pushed away which sent her tumbling on her ass, her breathing labored as she glanced up as Ashley who was still sitting on her bed now looking down upon her.

Spencer felt like it was right, Ashley should look down upon her because she was a horrible person, "You felt nothing?" she asked with a tear slipping from her golden eye.

"I did," Spencer felt the tears fall down her cheeks, "...but I felt something with her too."

All this seemed to do was create a tension neither had ever felt before. They stayed in their positions, on the bed and floor for some time. Letting the words tumble through their minds and hoping someone would come to an explanation or decision. Ashley cracked her neck before lowering her gaze back on Spencer who seemed to be stuck on the ground.

"I thought this was over," her voice strained and low caught Spencer's attention so she hesitantly glanced up, "I thought I paid enough. I...thought you loved me..." She licked her lips casting a glance to her door way before glancing back at the one girl she thought she would actually settle down for and marry, "Go to her..."

Blue eye's sparkling with tears widened, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Ashley let out a harsh breath of laughter, "We aren't together....you made that very clear Spencer,"

Swallowing Spencer got on her knees, "Please Ashley just don't give up. I love you,"

"But you love her too," she sternly told her finally voicing the words Spencer couldn't even think about let alone say out loud.

"Ash...I don't..." Spencer grabbed the bridge of her nose before standing up and walking out of the room and into Kyla's who was sitting on her bed with her ear pressed against the wall trying to hear the parts of the conversation that wasn't being yelled. She knew that wasn't possible but in her frantic mind she swear she could hear a few words.

Grabbing the younger brunette's hand she hauled her off the bed and yanked her kind of forcefully into the living room and than into Ashley's bed room. Ashley was still sitting in the same spot the blonde had left her.

Glancing up she saw her sister and her anger started boiling again as she pictured her blood relative's lips on the one she loved. Standing up ready to start swinging but her anger soon disappeared along with the drop of her heart as Spencer collided her mouth with the young girl's. Ashley stood there frozen on the spot but soon she needed to act before she now longer could feel. At this she moved forward pulling Kyla roughly away from the blonde, the younger girl flew onto the bed with the force while Spencer found her self pounded against the door and a set of lips claiming her own in raw passion she'd never felt before. Teeth nipped at her lower lip sending pain rippling through her body as blood trickle out of the new wound.

Chest rising and falling pressing together, nipples hardening and straining against the fabric of bras and shirts. Air escaping through nose and mouth and being sucked in by another. Dizziness threatening to make them fall over they parted laying forehead against forehead.

"Wow," Kyla laughed breathless at witness such an act of whatever that was, "I know I'm not need," she got up walking past the two but Spencer forced Ashley away than reached out yanking the younger brunette in slamming their lips together. Walking her back the two fell on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Kyla pinned beneath the stronger girl who forced her tongue in mixing her blood and air now with the younger girl. Leaving Ashley confused and upset watching from behind them.

Lack of air pried the two apart and Spencer stood up walking back over to Ashley who just cocked an eye brow and stepped back silently telling her didn't want apart of what ever game the blonde was playing. As if realization of what had been happening it her Spencer's blood froze and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just done so she did the only thing in her mind that was left to do.

She ran.

She ran from herself.

Ran from Ashley.

From Kyla.

From what had happened in that bedroom.

She ran from the emotions coursing through her veins.

From the lust she felt of the control she had on the two Davies' women.

And she prayed it never caught up to her.


End file.
